


On Tape

by eu_bean



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, Porn, Porn Video, Sybian, They all do porn together, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_bean/pseuds/eu_bean
Summary: Do you ever just write something and think: wow, i should be doing homework but instead i'm being a kinky gay shit?Because that's me right now.Wow, do i have a boner from my own smut?





	1. Another POV Video

_"Daddy. . ."_ Evan's voice rang from the speakers on their computer as Connor edited their latest solo video. It was of Evan, using a 12in. long dildo they had purchased the day before, sniffing one of Jared's shirts. It was all Jared's idea, really.

"Turn that down," Evan demanded, blushed dark pink.

Actually, the whole making porn videos thing was Jared's idea as well. 

Jared had came home, with a huge grin spread on his face, talking about how he learned about how porn stars can make hundreds of thousands of dollars and how fucking cool that was. And apparently that was the only option for their tight budget.

Connor had made the first one, just a plain POV video of him sucking Jared's dick, being praised and such. It was simple, and they posted it on PornHub and on Tumblr, on a blog they made specifically for porn.

That was how it started, and they'd been making videos ever since.

"Con? You done with that video yet?" Jared droned from the other side of the couch, on his phone scrolling through their Tumblr.

Connor made a final touch, before beginning to save it. "Yeah."

"Perfect. We should film another blowjob video today," Jared said.

"Blowjobs? Really?" Connor immediately judged the idea.

"Yeah!" he argued back and put down his phone. "They're a hit! They bring in a lot of cash and I'm saving up for that Sybian."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Not it."

"That's okay. Evan always gets better feedback." Connor glared at Jared, rolling his eyes. "Whatever." "I- I don't have t-to, if y-you wanna do it," Evan quickly cut in, trying to save his boyfriends from having an argument. Connor shook his head. "Go ahead. I know I'm not the only one who really wants that Sybian."

Evan smiled a little. "T-They're kinda scary, but also r-really nice. I- I've seen videos and I really w-wanna try one. I- I mean, they're expensive but th-they look really good. I think w-we should film videos with it--"

"Duh, that's the point," Jared cut him off. "I was planning to tie Connor to it. Maybe you, if you think you can handle it."

"That's pretty kinky, Jare-bear," Connor teased.

"Says you."

* * *

Jared was setting up the camera and making sure he was fully hard, while Connor made sure Evan looked okay. Not to mention, he was butt-naked.

"You have an eyelash right there--" he said, fixing it and smiling. "Perfect!"

Evan got up, going over to the bed and clearing his throat briefly, getting comfy on the bed. "So we want you to try and open his pants with your teeth," Connor said after Evan got in place. 

"What!?" Evan exclaimed. "I- I don't know how t-to do that!"

"Just try, babes," Jared laughed, setting up his pillows so he was comfortable.

Evan fiddled with his fingers, trying not to get too anxious before filming. Jared spread his legs a little so Evan could get between them better. "Okay, ready to film now?"

Evan nodded, smiling nervously. "You sure?" Jared asked again. "Yes I'm sure!" he snapped. "Just roll the camera so I can suck your cock!" "Feisty," Connor teased.

Jared chuckled and started the camera, pressing RECORD and showing Evan on camera. Evan hummed awkwardly, trying to fill the quiet room. "Hey, baby boy," Jared said, just as the script said. "C'mon, baby. Suck daddy's cock," he ordered. Evan looked at the camera, then back down to the bulge in Jared's pants. He gulped. Here goes nothing.

He started trying to get the button undone, huffing with frustration as he messed up a couple times. He managed it off, and bit down on the metal zipper, before slowly pulling it down. It worked!

Evan grinned at his non-handywork and began to mouth at the boner in Jared's briefs. "Good boy," Jared praised, using one hand to hold the camera and the other to slowly stroke Evan's blonde hair. "Atta boy . . . "

Evan slowly worked his hands up to Jared's red briefs, tugging at the band. "I want these off . . . " Evan mumbled. Jared tutted. "Use your mouth, hun." 

Evan huffed with annoyance once again, teething at the dark grey band of the boxers and trying to get them down. It proved unsuccessful. He just pulled them down with his hands this time, letting Jared's rather thick cock pop out of the fabric. 

The blonde took his time to admire, licking his lips and looking up at the camera, before his eyes wandered down to his prick again. He licked the tip gently, swirling his tongue around, and then slowly wrapping his lips around the head. He took his time to pleasure his lover, making sure the camera was picking up every little sound.

"Mmm . . . that's it," Jared's voice came from offscreen, and Connor made some motion to try and signal for him to shut the fuck up.

Evan, with a mouthful of cock, had his eyes dart over to Connor threateningly. When Evan was really in the zone, messing with him was a liability.

Connor put his hands up and went back to watching, while Jared groaned lowly as Evan pushed his lips down more. Millimeter by millimeter, slow as hell, his pink lips reached the base of Jared's thick cock. He choked ever so slightly, pulling off with a pop and letting his tongue hang out of his mouth, a trail of spit being left.

"Ah . . . good boy," Jared breathed out, running a gentle hand through the dirty blonde hair before pushing him down again. "Eat up Daddy's cock, baby boy . . . "

Evan let his eyes flutter closed as he felt the tip hit the very back of his throat. Thankfully, years of taking pills rid him of his cursed gag reflex. He took it all the way, eyes slightly watering, holding there, before pulling off with a small gasp. He went straight back down, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. 

"Mmf . . . fuck, gonna come," Jared said from behind the camera once again, and Connor grinned, going behind him to see that they'd be getting the best shot. As the camera angled, Jared came, and Evan pulled his mouth off to look up at him.

With mouth open and eyes hooded, white released onto his face, and Connor held the camera stable so Jared's shaking hands wouldn't drop it.

They ended the recording as Evan looked back up at the camera, smiling with cum splattered on his face.

And this is what they called 'The Zone'. When Evan was so confident that he could show strangers his blowjob skills.


	2. Sybian Adventures Pt. 1

"Fuck yeah!" Connor chanted as they opened the large package on the dining table.

Inside the newly shipped and opened box; a large black machine, Sybian in text along the front. Jared and Evan stood behind him, and Jared was rubbing his kinky little paws together, smirking. Evan was a little nervous looking.

Jared had said, as they were ordering it online, that he was thinking about strapping one of them to it, tying them down, seeing how many times they could cum before passing out. Evan wasn't fancying the idea of that happening to him. He happened to be a bit more sensitive than Connor. Connor could take hard, rough, intense situations. Evan had a limit, and it seemed like Connor didn't sometimes.

"You wanna set it up, baby?" Jared asked, hand on Connor's hip, looking up at him with a sly smile.

"Yes, sir," Connor teased back with a blushed grin.

* * *

"I swear to god if this raises our electricity bill," Evan muttered under his breath, plugging in the machine. Jared was already messing with the controls, watching with almost a childlike wonder as the contraption's dildo started moving and wriggling. 

"Who wants to try it out?" Jared asked, looking to the other two boys.

Evan's eyes flew way open and he gulped. "Uhm. . ."

"Connor? Baby? You wanna try it out?" Jared looked to Connor, who grinned and nodded. He got up from the couch--he really wasn't going to set up that giant thing, he just got his nails done!--and pulled at the edges of his shirt.

"I wanna see just how good this thing is," he grumbled out, trying to look sexy but getting a little caught in his shirt's armholes.

"Don't hurt yourself, babe," Jared teased with a chuckle.

Connor groaned a laugh and rolled his eyes, pulling off his shirt fully. He started working on his belt, while Jared decided to get up and run his hands along his lover's pale, bony hips. 

"Ev, hon, grab the lube," Jared purred out, beginning to kiss a small mark into Connor's shoulder. Evan got up from his spot and went over to a drawer labeled "Sexy Juices" (Jared had done it). He felt his face flush as he heard a breathy whimper from Connor behind him, but he just grabbed one of the bottles of vanilla scented lube and closed up the drawer again.

He turned back around to see Jared fully sucking a few hickies into Connor's neck while tweaking, pulling, and rolling the the little pierced nipples of the latter. 

"Horny bastards," Evan mumbled and handed over the lube. 

Jared flicked open the top of the bottle, putting a little on his fingers before setting it down on the glass side-table. He started playing with Connor's erect little nibs again, before Evan coughed, face bright red. 

"Sy-Sybian?" Evan interjected.

"Oh, right--" Connor laughed breathily, pulling away from Jared with a giggle. He pulled down his underwear, going over to the machine and kneeling by it. He inspected the medium sized dildo, the vibrating pad, in general how it would work.

He felt warmed, lube-covered fingers creep around his hole, and heard Jared's chuckly breathing as he earned a whimper. 

"Let's prep you, baby," Jared reminded. Connor had a tendency to say "fuck it" and try to dick himself down without being prepped. That often ended in a very whiny, pain-killer begging, sore Connor on the couch later. Neither Jared nor Evan enjoyed dealing with that little shit after.

So Jared slowly, ever so slowly, fingered him open, making sure he was stretched enough to fit around the relatively small--compared to their dildos they already owned--dildo on the machine.

Connor repositioned so each leg was straddled over the base of the machine, pouring some lube onto his hands. 

"Let's put a condom on that--" Evan said, a little concerned for the cleanliness of the Sybian. They had cleaned it down, but he just wanted to be safe. Evan grabbed a condom and quickly, yet carefully, rolled it down the dildo. "There."

"Thanks, babe." Connor chuckled, lubing up the rubber-covered toy. He then positioned himself over it, and began to sink down. It wasn't on yet, but he was just getting a feel for it.

"How does it feel?" Jared asked.

"Like a dildo," Connor answered.

"D-does it feel like $1,245, plus shipping and about $500 in extra accessaries?" Evan questioned nervously.

"I mean--" Connor began, before a loud 'vrrrrr' sound began from the giant black mass. Connor's eyes grew wide as the toy vibrated on a low setting, letting a moan escape his lips. He started slowly grinding down onto the toy, letting his head fall back a little.

Jared, being the little shit he was already messing with the controls. "Now, this is what we payed for."

"F-fucking hell. . . . Don't tease me--" Connor grumbled out in an almost moany way.

Jared rolled his eyes, turning up the vibrations more. Connor was definitely more responsive, and he found himself working up and down on the moving toy, the vibrations making his balls tingle every time they touched the fluttering rubber.

That was about when Jared got a bright idea.

"Hey, baby? What if I grabbed the camera?"

Connor looked over at him, eyes a bit glazed and mouth hanging open in a pant. His lips formed into a sly smile, and he nodded with a teasingly submissive moan.

Jared got up from the controls, grabbing their Canon Rebel-T5i camera from the corner on its tripod and setting it in front of Connor. He didn't waste time before pressing film, they could edit later.

"There we go, princess. Just keep on fucking yourself like a little whore." Jesus, sometimes Jared's best dirty talk came from on camera.

And also, his sadistic side.

He grabbed back the controls, turning up the vibrations and movements once again. Connor's reaction was priceless.

A loud moan resinated from Connor's lips and he stopped moving up and down for a moment. The vibrations were hitting right on his perineum, and he leaned forward to place his hands on the ground just to settle himself.

"Fu-fuck--!" he cursed as white cum suddenly squirted from the tip of his twitching cock; a completely unplanned orgasm. 

His stomach spasmed a bit and he bit his lip, lifting himself off the machine so only the tip was still inside him.

Jared seemed pleased already, one hand on the controller and the other lightly palming himself through the fabric of his pants. Evan was over in the corner, sitting on their leather couch that they used for some of their videos, bright red. He was also sporting a boner through his pajama pants, and trying not to get too worked up over his partner's pleasure.

The former began turning down the vibration now, seeing as Connor was rather sensitive at this point. He saw his lover start to slowly sink down again, watching as he twitched at the new, overstimulated pleasure he was receiving.  

"S-sir," Connor managed through his lips, which were saliva slicked and swollen red from biting.

"Yes, princess?" Jared said in a sickeningly sweet voice, ever so slightly upping the movement of the dildo.

Connor gulped and whined, a bit of drool dripping down his lip. "P-please. . . more," he pleaded.

Jared chuckled softly. "As you wish, darling."

The toy's vibration and wriggling started at a higher pace this time, and Connor let out a lengthy whimper-moan hybrid, thighs straining as he fucked himself on the slithering rubber toy.

Another stream of cum came from the boy, only a bit less this time. Connor moaned out, doubling forward and panting.

"M-more--!" he begged, choking off a sob at the pleasure.

Jared chuckled, getting up--with the control still in his hand--and grabbed Connor's cheeks with his other. "More, what?"

"T-turn it up--!" Connor begged again in a shaky demand. 

Jared brought his hand down in a smack on Connor's cheek, just loud enough to make Evan flinch from across the room. Connor whimpered with pleasure, as both Jared and him were very open to play like that. They both knew very well their safe words.

"What's the magic word?" Jared asked again in a harsh tone, almost lisping between his teeth."Please-- more," Connor corrected, cheek inflaming pink.

"There we go, angel," Jared praised, tapping Connor's cheek to soothe it as he turned the knobs on the controller, watching as his submissive started trembling beneath him. "How cute."

Connor slipped out an involuntary groan of pleasure, drool dripping down his chin. He felt more heat build in his gut as he remembered the camera on him. His glazed eyes looked up at his superior, watching as Jared smirked and grabbed a handful of his hair.

"What a little whore. So slutty, all for me," he mumbled, yanking Connor's head to the side to reveal his dark hickies to the soon-to-be audience. 

"Mmh-- ah--" Connor panted out, loving the manhandling.

Jared bent down slightly and pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering a little "I love you" into his ear. As he pulled away, he tightened his grip on the other man's wavy brown hair. Connor gasped and let a submissive whine slip out.

"What do you say to daddy for letting you cum twice already?" Jared prompted.

"Th-thank-- mmh--" Connor managed as the vibration went up again, tears pricking his eyes. "Thank you!" he sputtered out, gripping onto Jared's leg as he almost doubled forward again.

"Do you want to cum again?"

Connor frantically nodded, head dazed and eyes watering. Jared chuckled and allowed the machine to go to its highest setting, watching as Connor unraveled in front of him, Evan, and the camera.

"Go ahead, princess," Jared purred.

Connor released again, panting and holding his breath in turns, feeling the tips of his toes go numb and tingly and his face and chest grow hotter. His muscles tensed and relaxed, pleasure coursing through him. The sweat on his brow beaded down, mixing with the little tears that had slipped out from the stimulation. As his waves slowly died down, so did the vibration and movement of the Sybian.

Jared walked back over to the camera, pressing the STOP button and putting the camera lens back on.

Silence filled the room, other than the panting breaths of a very tired out Connor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just write something and think: wow, i should be doing homework but instead i'm being a kinky gay shit?  
> Because that's me right now.  
> Wow, do i have a boner from my own smut?


	3. "Two Doms Spitroast Cute Twink"

Connor was still panting on the machine, gripping his thighs shakily to get ahold on the orgasms that had just ripped through his body.

Jared put the camera away, going to the drawers and pulling open the one with all their cleaning supplies, mostly for cum and lube.  "Ev, babe, go help him up," Jared hummed, grabbing a washcloth and pouring some water-based solution over it. He began cleaning off the wooden floor, where Connor's slowly drying semen was splattered sloppily.

Evan started helping Connor stand, the latter stumbling and panting a bit before he stood like a newborn calf.  "Are you-you okay?" Evan asked worriedly, his boyfriend laughing dizzily.

"That was _nice_ ," Connor slurred out, running a shaky hand through his slightly sweaty hair. Evan chuckled sympathetically.

"Let's get you a bath," Jared said as he walked back over and allowed Connor to drape an arm over him. Connor giggled sloppily and stumbled out with them both, Evan helping lead them to the bathroom.

Jared assisted Connor sit on the edge of the bathtub, began filling it with warm water, and picked through their collection of Lush products. "So, bathbomb or bubblebar?" he asked. "Who am I kidding? Bathbomb."

"You're a dork-- a dork," Evan stammered, trying to hide his small cum stain in his underwear awkwardly. Jared noticed the wet mark.

"Someone nutted," Jared teased, having no self control as he reached forward and palmed the half-limp bulge in Evan's pants. Evan let out a whine and snapped his thighs together.

"Sen--sensitive. . ." Evan argued, and Jared decided not to pull back as he continued pressing and massaging the sensitive muscle. "Jare--!" he exclaimed, stumbling back against the wall and gripping the counter. Evan normally couldn't handle overstimulation after an orgasm.

Jared hummed, "I'm not hearing a 'no'."

Connor laughed sleepily from the bath, watching the colorful bathbomb dissolve and enjoying the symphony of Evan's whimpers. He heard an extra strained moan and looked back over to the keeled over Evan, who was blushed all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Is he gon' cum again?" Connor asked lowly, shifting so he could watch the two.

Jared chuckled, getting up and pushing Evan back on the wall roughly, kissing him and slipping a hand down his pants and past his underwear. Evan shakily kissed back the shorter man, pulling back to pant quietly.

"Daddy--" Evan choked out as his stomach twitched, mouth hanging open as his grip on the countertop tightened, another hand going to support himself.

"Wanna cum?" Jared asked. Evan shakily nodded and his hips stuttered horribly, knees almost completely giving out. "Well, you can't." Jared pulled his hand out and Evan's eyes flew open, glazing over with desperate tears.

"No-!" Evan pleaded as the pleasure was taken away from him.

Jared just shook his head with a teasing laugh. "Not until Con 's done with his bath. We'll take good care of you, hon."

Evan let a small sob out, the heat in his body leaving. Jared went back to Connor's side, who was a delusional, giggly mess of afterglow and drool. Jared grabbed a washcloth and wiped over Connor's sweaty face, being more caring than he would normally ever be. Evan shuddered and sat back on the counter, panting and gulping to process that the pleasure was taken from him.

The bathroom was mostly quiet, other than an occasional mumble from Connor and a reply from Jared, followed with a snort of laughter. Evan seemed deflated and upset, but Jared ignored it and Connor just snickered. He knew what was happening, and what Jared was probably planning.

After a good 20 minute bath, Connor groaned and sat up, running a hand through his slightly wet hair. "M'kay, 'm done."

They started draining the bath, and Connor got up, shameless about his body as he toweled off, giggling sleepily as he pressed his ass back on Jared. Evan was leaned back, arms crossed, head down, miffed about before. 

"C'mon, Evan, hon," Connor sing-songed, towel draped slightly so his asscrack was peeking out above the soft, white towel. He walked out of the bathroom, heading down the hall to their bedroom. Jared put away the bath supplies and headed behind, eyeing his boyfriend's ass. Evan got up and followed reluctantly, shuffling out into the bedroom as well.

It had been a 'lazy day' in their house, so they were all in pajamas, aside from Connor, who was obviously ass-naked. Evan had soiled his with an accidental orgasm from watching Connor, and Jared tended to that by closing the bedroom door and beginning to strip down Evan. 

Evan was still grumpy as Jared started pulling off his pants, kissing Evan's neck softly. "Why din't you lemme cum. . . ?" Evan whined quietly.

Jared just let a small, "shh" soothe him and Evan grumped out again. Connor laid back on the bed, watching Jared fail at making Evan un-mad at him. Normally, Evan really wasn't one for edging.

"Come here, love," Connor beckoned, waving Evan over. 

"Gladly," Evan sassed, which surprised Jared as he pulled away, shuffling to Connor and plopping down with him. 

Connor pulled him into a kiss, and Evan didn't mind. Connor then flashed his eyes to Jared, who got the message. While Evan was distracted with a soft, yet harsh kiss with his other boyfriend, Jared came up behind him. 

Evan's head popped up with a gasp as Jared pressed a finger up to his puckered hole, spitting on the area to lube it up slightly.

"JARE!" Evan scolded and shimmied away.

"What? You haven't eaten all day. Don't gotta clean out," Jared excused.

"That's a problem. We'll get you something after this," Connor pointed out protectively.

Evan sighed, then whined, "Get real lube." He propped himself up on the bed more, half straddling Connor and smiling, slightly nervously. Connor kissed him again, more hotly this time, just to get the point across that this was going to be good.

Cold lube spread over his hole and he whimpered quietly, clenching on reflex, and Connor pulled away from the kiss. He then felt the raw tip of Jared's thick cock press against the ring. Evan bit his lip, bracing himself as Jared's hips moved forward slowly, pushing in the head, and Evan's body sucked it right up.

The blonde boy let his eyes fall closed with pleasure before opening them again, looking up at a smirking Connor. "Hey, love," Connor hummed, chuckling.

The first few inches slid in and a moan slipped out of Evan's mouth, Connor laughing in the background at how precious it was. The long haired boy kissed him again and swallowed up the moans, feeling the loud vibration as Evan jerked forward; the first hard thrust.

"Fuck--" Jared whispered under his breath as he smacked Evan's ass, getting his favorite view in the whole world.

A few more thrust and he went on a roll, Evan jerking back and forth with the thrusts, slapping sounding from each time the front of Jared's thighs slammed against his boyfriend's ass. Along with that came Evan's loud moans, which quieted as Jared's rhythm rested at a slower pace now.

Connor let his lip pout out, reaching a hand down to his own cock and rubbing at the half flaccid muscle. Evan noticed this, and used his leverage to push back, making his face level with Connor's dick. He then, without hesitation, he shoved the whole thing into his mouth, moaning loudly and messily swallowing him up. Both ends filled, he was a mess of absolute pleasure and lust.

Jared laughed at the two, watching as Connor groaned with pleasure. "Kissy?" Jared asked, panting as he continued his thrusting. 

Connor chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Jared as he lightly humped Evan's face, hearing the blonde choke and whimper beneath his two boyfriends.

With a gasp of air, Evan pulled off of Connor's prick and nearly shouted out, "Gonna-- gah--!" White liquid splattered out, half on the bedsheets and half on Connor's leg. Jared didn't stop thrusting.

Connor grabbed a handful of Evan's hair, pushing his mouth down on his cock again. "I'm not finished with your pretty mouth yet," he scolded, rutting up into his throat.

"And I'm not done with your ass," Jared added, smacking it again and watching Evan spasm and twitch at the overstimulation.

Connor's head tipped back, basically fucking Evan's throat until he felt himself reach his edge. He tapped Evan a couple times on the shoulder to let him know; a trust ritual that they used to let each other know that they wanted to cum down their throat (they have many trust rituals).

Jared bit his lip, head rolling forward as his motions became sloppier. He dipped back in for a kiss from Connor, who reciprocated with a low groan. His mouth fell open as he panted, hips stuttering as he came into Evan's mouth; who swallowed with gratitude.

Jared followed, stomach muscles twitching as he pumped his hot liquid into Evan's tight hole.

The world seemed to blur for a moment, as Evan was still in a world of bliss, allowing his lovers to join him. Before they all knew it, they were collapsed on the bedsheets in a sweaty mess of panting and laughter.

"Two doms spitroast cute twink," Jared joked at a title, and Evan snorted, a drip of cum down his chin. Connor rolled his eyes and snuggled up to the two.

"We can clean up later."


	4. Sybian Adventures Pt. 2

_**bigdaddy675: evan should try the sybian next ??** _

_**for3gem2: I would kill to hear Evans moans on the sybian** _

_**anon: will evan try the sybian soon?** _

"Houston, we have a problem," Jared sing-songed, yawning quietly as he scrolled through their Tumblr. Connor was scrawled on his front, long legs poking out the bottom of their blankets. Evan was curled up and hugging his pillow, drooling and still napping out. Mornings like this were great; after a night of soft sex and lovely aftercare, topped off with ice cream and a movie.

"Whaaaat?" Connor grumbled, lifting his face up and revealing his bangs smushed and mussed up in bedhead. 

Jared snorted. "Sleeping beauty."

Connor glared at him, then mumbled, "Fuck off or fuck me, toe-sucker."

"It's too early. . ." Evan whimpered, trying to pull the covers over his head to escape the light. 

"Aww, come on, baby boy," Jared cooed and tried to cuddle around Evan, who whined more yet snuggled back into him for warmth. "Do you wanna film a video today?" he asked in a sweet voice. Evan made a, 'mmhmm,' noise, before yawning. 

"Cutie," Connor gawked, running a hand through his hair to fix it. He leaned across Jared and kissed along Evan's neck, seeing how Evan's shoulders shrugged up and he laughed sleepily.

"Nooo!" Evan squeaked, letting a snort slip out as Connor attacked his neck more.

Jared snorted and tried to kiss at the empty skin on his boyfriend's neck. "Come on, baby boy!"

Evan squirmed around and kicked his legs sleepily, whining and giggling before scrambling quickly as he fell off the bed, onto the floor, with a _thump_. 

"Oh shit," Jared called and started laughing like a hyena. 

Connor reached over and tried to help him up. "Aww, babe!"

Evan, in a tangle of blankets, looked up at Connor with a pout. "I just want some Goddamn coffee," he groaned.

"Woah, that's some strong language for a twunk," Jared teased.

"Offended," Evan scoffed, now almost completely awake. He got up, rubbed his eyes, and yawned quietly once again. Connor admired his cute little tummy that poked out from under his shirt when it lifted, smiling fondly, while Jared got a good hard look at his ass as the man left the room.

"So, what's going on on your phone that's so important?" Connor asked, looking over at Jared's phone.

Jared laughed a little. "Well, the Sybian video we posted of you a couple of days ago got a bunch of views, and now everyone wants our own little twunk to try it too. He hasn't even tried it yet."

Connor thought for a moment. "We haven't done a livestream in a while," he said slyly.

His boyfriend lit up at the idea, and jumped out of bed with only a Star Trek T-shirt on and no underwear. 

"Ew, put that purple-headed yoghurt slinger away." Connor fake gagged and got up as well, handing Jared a pair of boxers, which the latter pulled on and flaunted. Connor put on a Grateful Dead T-shirt and pulled on some fuzzy socks, grabbing one of their cozy throw blankets and wrapping himself up before heading downstairs with his 'human chode' boyfriend.

They walked into the kitchen, Connor immediately wrapping himself around Evan, who was making coffee. Evan whined, leaning back into his boyfriend.

"I'm tired," he groaned.

"Duh," Connor simply replied. "Hey, baby, maybe you wanna try out the Sybian today?"

Evan went silent for a second, before exclaiming, "No way! I am _not_ riding that _death machine_!"

"Come on! It's not that bad, baby boy," Jared cooed, using the name to try and sway him. Evan just looked over at him, eyes showing how unamused he was at the idea. Jared then looked to Connor.

Evan interrupted their thoughts, "Connor came, like, ten times."

"No he didn't," Jared argued. 

"It felt like it," Connor said dreamily, faking a cartoony imagination dream sequence and looking up at the cupboards.

Evan groaned, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout, and began whining like a dog. His legs went all jelly and he dropped to the floor, still whining. Connor chuckled as Evan had his little tantrum. 

"Very 'Marvin in A Day In Falsettoland', Ev," Jared referenced, stepping over him, one leg on each side. 

Evan looked up at him and rolled his eyes, very dramatically draping an arm over his face. Connor snorted and offered a hand to help him up, and Evan accepted, as well as the hand offered by Jared. He flopped up and grumbled. 

"I'll try the death machine."

"Yay!"

* * *

They were back in the 'Sexy Times Room,' as deemed by Jared. Evan was working his pajama bottoms off and looking at the weird machine, thinking very hard and obviously very concentrated. Connor broke his train of thought.

"Alrighty, now there's two settings on ours. The vibration, and rotation of the dildo," Connor explained.

"I want to film a video," Evan blurted out suddenly.

Jared and Connor stared at him. 

Connor said, "Are you sure? We don't want to pressure you." Evan nodded, looking light and bright. He was sure of it, so Jared set his idea into action.

"What about a livestream?" Jared suggested, and Connor eyed them both.

Evan thought it over for a moment, then nodded again. "I wanna get those views, amiright?"

"You sure--" Connor began.

"Yes I am!" Evan said with new excitement. Jared grinned wide. "But, uhm, no ropes or anything, right?"

Connor chuckled. "No, baby. And you can use the safeword at any point. Ask and we'll end the stream, okay, baby? You're safe with us. Jared won't do that assholish thing where he asks you if you're sure about stopping. We'll stop immediately," he promised.

"Hey!" Jared whined.

"Let's set up the camera to the computer and we can stream on PornHub," Connor said, ignoring Jared.

While Connor began setting up the camera, computer, and machine, while Evan fiddled with his thumbs nervously. He bit his lip, highly intimidated by the machine, before he felt two hands on his ass. He tensed up, whipping his head around.

"Hey, baby," Jared greeted, sliding his hands up Evan's waist and one to his nipple, the other down to his semi-hard cock.

Evan whimpered with pleasure, rolling his hips subtly into Jared's hand. Jared chuckled and nipped at his ear, hearing Evan moan and pant quietly.

"So submissive, I don't even have to force you like Con," Jared mumbled with a smirk, and Evan let out an annoyed whine.

"The stream is ready. Do you want to start on the Sybian or get all worked up on the stream?" Connor asked, looking over to the two.

"Um. . ." Evan thought. "The -- second one."

Jared chuckled. "Cute."

Connor began the stream and only a few people joined, but as Evan walked on, in only a pair of boxers, they had a hundred views by the minute. Jared then whispered about wanting Evan in something more comfortable. He went to a drawer, Connor entertaining the camera by working Evan up, and grabbed a pair of lacy panties. Jared brought them over.

"Put these on, baby boy," he ordered, and Connor pulled off Evan's nipple to smile. Evan was already overwhelmed with simple pleasure, a little stain in his pants from precum. 

Connor helped get Evan's boxers off from behind him, Evan barely keeping on his feet from how humorously horny he was. Then, Jared showed the panties to the screen, and began putting it on Evan. He stood rigidly after they were on, and Connor and Jared knew they were only just getting started.


	5. Sybian Adventures Pt.2 of Pt.2

After a few minutes of teasing, they finally got Evan close to the machine. He hesitated, before straddling the thing.

"Go on, baby boy, sit on it," Connor urged, pinching Evan's ass and making him squeak cutely. He slowly slid down onto the lubed up toy, and his eyes fluttered shut. When he was fully down, he let out a gasping moan. It had been so long since he was stretched that big.

"Aww, baby," Jared cooed. They both took one of Evan's hands and soothed him, finding him shaking; half from the pleasure and pain, half from anxiety.

"F-fuck," Evan whimpered and gripped Connor's hand extra tight. 

Connor kissed his cheek. "Want to start the vibration?" he asked.

Evan nodded shakily, biting his lip. After a moment, Jared started the machine and Evan's eyes flew open. The vibration made the floor rattle, and Evan's curses were nearly drowned out.

"How adorable! Donate if you want to see him cum!" Connor reminded the stream.

"Fucking hell, Con-- how did you do-- hng--" Evan whispered, leaning forward so his sack was barely touching the vibrating pad.

Evan nearly broke Jared's hand from squeezing so hard, because, god damnit this was the most intense vibration Evan had ever had. "Okay, okay you can let go--" Jared said painfully, but Evan looked up at him with pitiful eyes and an open mouth, and he knew he had to endure it.

The donations were pouring in, and Connor started one hand on his own cock in his pants. God damn, did Connor love being dominant over Evan.

"Fuck-- fuck, daddy, shit-- fuck--mmh--" Evan soon became very vocal and shaky.  It was like him to cum early.

"Baby, we need you to hold out until we get to 100 bucks, alright?" Connor said coldly.

"No-- Connor--" Evan began.

" _Daddy_ ," Connor corrected.

"Daddy, please-- please," Evan sobbed out, his stomach slightly bulging from the moving toy. His cock was dripping down onto the machine and the vibrator was barely on medium.

"And a $50 donation from @bigdaddydom! He says; 'Jared, add another vibrator'."

"Are we at $100 yet?" Evan panted out.

Connor smiled. "Yes baby. Why don't you cum?"

Evan let out a loud, relieved moan, and held onto Jared for dear life. A small stream of cum came from Evan's twitching cock and his whole body slightly spasmed. Jared headed off.

After Evan was done, Jared came back with their Hitachi vibrator and plugged it in. He gripped Evan's cock and placed it on the tip, which made Evan let out a yelp.

"Jared-- fuck fuck fuck, please-" he begged, hands shaking horribly as he reached towards the vibrator.

Jared smacked his hand away.

"Okay, everyone. For every hundred dollars we reach, Evan will come," Connor said. Evan snapped up at him, before his eyes rolled back.

"Another $50 donation from @bigdaddydom! Oh-- good boy--," Jared announced, praising Evan as his moans got louder and ever so desperate. 

"I'm gonna-- Please-- someone else donate!" cried Evan.

Connor watched the screen, anticipating while Evan sobbed out many more moans. After a few seconds, Evan's savior came back. @bigdaddydom donated $100, and Connor announced it right as Evan came onto the floor, cum squirting out pitifully partially onto the vibrator.

"Fuck--" Evan gasped out as he finished, gripping onto a very sadistic Jared. Jared just laughed and pulled the vibrator on.

"Now we want you to ride that dildo," Connor ordered, upping the movement of the toy. Evan trembled and quivered as he slowly rode the toy, digging his nails into Jared's arm.

"Who wants to make Evan cum one last time? Only $20 more dollars until we make $300," Connor taunted, while Evan was begging messily to have something on his cock again. Jared slowly jacked him off just to make it go by quicker, and to overstimulate his little slutty boyfriend.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and dirty talk, they reached their goal and Connor leaned down to Jared. 

"Put the vibrator back on his tip.. make him scream this time," he whispered.

Evan was out of it, leaning forward and fucking him on the dildo, when Jared put their best vibrator on a certain spot under his cockhead. That was all it took to make him wail out a cry. He whimpered for a second before screaming out again, the sybian on every setting possible.

He came for a third time, twitching and shaking so hard that he had to hold onto Connor and Jared to stay upright. After he was finished, the machine turned down and Jared removed the vibrator.

"Thank you everyone for watching. We'll have a new video up soon!" Connor said and blew a kiss to the camera. He turned off the live stream, then turned back to Evan, who was crying quietly on Jared's shoulder.

"It's okay, baby--" Jared attempted.

"Evan? You okay?" Connor asked worriedly.

Evan whimpered before looking up, tears streaming down his face and a shaky smile on his blushed lips. "That was-- so good--" he sniffled out, and Jared chuckled.

"You did wonderful," Connor cooed.


	6. 69 (not a real chapter)

SIXTY NINE (69) KUDOS. NEXT CHAPTER IS A 69 CHAPTER THE GODS HAVE SPOKEN


	7. Sixty-(Sort-of)-Nining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much exposition today, just smut for you lovelies!

"Oh, you fucking meme," Connor said and chuckled a little. "A sixty-nine video? You're a walking shitpost!

"I'm aware," Jared said proudly.

"Who would do it?" Connor then asked.

"You and Ev. I wanna watch you both choke," said Jared dreamily.

Connor snorted and kissed his cheek. "Dumb fuck," he laughed.

* * *

Jared stood behind the camera, smiling, and watching Evan and Connor get fully undressed. They had both prepped just in case things took a turn. "Okay, so make out, jack Evan off so he whimpers -- love you, Ev -- and then you two sixty-nine!"

"Sounds good!" Evan said with a small grin, giving two thumbs up. He was surprisingly calm today, probably because he had taken a couple hits of pot with Connor after that morning's inappropriate panic attack over milk (he literally cried over spilt milk).

The button was pressed and Connor slowly trailed his fingers up Evan's thighs and to his ass, moving in to kiss him. They connected lips, slightly moving at first as they warmed up, then progressed to adding tongue, which tangled, and they both let out small moans. 

After a few more seconds, Connor's hand slipped to Evan's underwear, slowly pulling them off. Connor moaned a small, "good boy," before beginning to slowly stroke Evan's soft cock, the member soon becoming rock hard. Evan whined and grinded into Connor's hand.

Jared was smiling from behind the camera, sporting a boner of his own. He reached down and pawed at his bulge, not wanting to cum during the time they were filming.

Connor played with Evan's cock, thumbing the tip and underside of the head and making him tremble, whine, and whimper. Connor muttered things like, "good boy," "baby boy," or "horny slut," sweetly to his ear. 

After a bit more foreplay, and accidentally edging a very horny Evan, they moved to the couch. Connor got under Evan, while Evan climbed over and arched his back so his ass stuck out, giggling for the camera and their future viewers to watch. High Evan was a good Evan to film porn with. 

Connor promptly smacked Evan's ass, making him whimper out a moan.

Evan grabbed ahold of Connor's thin cock, giving it some strokes before licking the tip and moving his mouth down and up the head, lips wrapped tightly. Connor had other plans.

He pulled Evan's ass down more, then tilted his head up and licked a stripe on his puckered hole, making him whimper.

"Connor--" Evan whispered, giggling slightly.

"That's 'Daddy' to you."

And Connor licked his pink hole again, watching how Evan trembled. Evan tried harder at sucking, pressing his head down more as to retaliate. Connor reacted by slipping a finger in Evan's ass, making him twitch and moan. Connor slipped another in after a few thrusts, right up to the knuckle, and pressed around for Evan's prostate. 

Evan, by now, was choking on Connor's cock, moaning when he pulled off and clenching the sheet on the couch.

"Daddy-- fuck--" Evan mumbled and pushed his ass back more as to get more inside him. Jared pointed to Connor's cock and Evan got the idea, shakily going back to sucking. He choked quickly again.

After a few more minutes of muffled moans and 'good kitten/boy's, Evan pulled off and let out a thicker moan, twitching a bit.

"Are you gonna cum? Just from me fingering you?" Connor taunted.

Evan nodded, eyes screwed shut, and mouth hanging open; saliva drooling down his front.

"Not yet, love, we still have more video to film," Connor whispered back, and forced two more fingers inside Evan's barely stretched hole. Evan hissed in pain-- which turned into a moan of pleasure and his spine shivered.

Evan went back to forcing his mouth down onto Connor's cock, Jared coming around with the camera and catching Evan with a mouthful and tears in his eyes.

"Oh, what a cutie, yeah," Jared cooed, patting Evan's head and 'accidentally' forcing him down more. He choked and pulled off, which earned a disappointed groan from Connor, a string of thick saliva trailing between Connor's cock and Evan's puffy lips.

Jared came around to Connor's side, watching him finger their baby boy harshly, pressing and massaging against Evan's perineum. Muffled moans came from the other side of the couch as Connor added his thumb, now pressing his whole fist to Evan's ass. Evan whined highly and collapsed, ass up and face next to Connor's cock. He lazily stroked it as Connor forced his fist inside, then pulled out and went back in. The cycle went on, and Evan's thighs shook in a lovely way.

"Lay him on his back, babe," Jared ordered Connor, and he pulled out. Evan whimpered and, with the help of Connor, laid on his back, legs on Connor's shoulders.

This was completely unplanned.

Connor started with two fingers, then three, then four, and lastly, his whole fist. Evan's eyes rolled back and Connor smirked, moving his arm in and out slowly.

"What a cute little slut, all stretched out for me, what a whore," Connor muttered.

"Harder--" Evan begged, legs shaking.

Connor grinned wider and slowed down even more, making Evan whine; "nooo!"

"You didn't ask correctly," Connor growled.

Evan nodded and restated his request in a respectful way; "Please fist my tight hole harder, sir."

That was it, Connor was gone, stroking his own cock quickly as he sped up on Evan, making Evan cry out in pleasure. Connor's fist fucked Evan harshly, making the blonde lose his mind, and nearly scream before. . .

A stream of white, milky cum spritzed out onto Evan's chest, Connor flexing his fist against Evan's sweet spot. The room quieted, Evan breathing heavy and Connor groaning. After a second, Connor grunted and came onto Evan's hips.

Then the room was truly quieter; Evan whimpering softly as Connor pulled out his arm. The camera stopped, and Connor went to go wash off, also grabbing a wash cloth for the cum.

Jared rubbed Evan’s hip, smiling softly. Evan looked up at him, whimpering and hugging him quickly.

”Woah, baby—“ Jared chuckled.

Evan made grabby hands at Connor as he came back, who cleaned Evan’s ass and chest off, before hugging him.

”You’re gonna be sore tomorrow,” Jared taunted, smirking.


	8. WE HIT 100 KUDOS! (not a real chapter)

ok guys! comment down below what you want for a chapter and i'll do one that i pick randomly! thank you ALL!

stay kinky, y'all ;)

-acid/eugene 

 

 


End file.
